


Working Through The Night

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-23
Updated: 2004-01-23
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Note: First published in the zine Foundations 2.SPOILERS : Big time for Crystal Skull, minor mention of SolitudesSUMMARY : Missing Scenes and tag for Crystal Skull.  I never believed after Jack and Sam parted in the hallway, neither of them, nor Teal’c, didn’t continue “working through the night” to find Daniel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 FanFiction - Working Through The Night

With mounting frustration, evidenced by his hands shoved into BDU pockets, Daniel invisibly tagged along behind Sam and Jack as the two officers exited the lab turning in the opposite direction taken by Teal’c and Nick.  The ever vigilant and courteous Jaffa was escorting his reluctant grandfather to  the VIP quarters.  Daniel knew he was acting like a very dependent little boy, but the scary reality that he may not ever return to his own existence, phase, or whatever, was really beginning to frighten him.  He wanted to stay as close to Sam and Jack as he could, even if they couldn’t see him or detect his presence.  

Daniel didn’t blame Robert for not finding an answer on just how the skull had done this to him.  His fellow archeologist was trying in his own way, Daniel knew that.  He didn’t blame Sam either.  As soon as Janet had given her permission, Sam, on semi-wobbly legs, had gone directly to the lab, shadowed by a very observant physician.  As much as he could have been justified in doing so, Daniel did not blame Nick.  After all, his grandfather had come here, okay, blackmailed Jack to do it, but still had come and told them everything he could remember of his alleged teleportation by the skull from the crumbling structure in Belize to P7X-377 back in 1971. 

“He described the cavern perfectly, sir.  He had to have been there,”  Sam said as the two officers rounded a corner. 

“Ahh, giants?” came Jack’s skeptical reply. 

“Yes, that’s weird, I admit,” Daniel interjected even though he knew neither of his friends could hear him. 

“Somebody built that place,” Sam pointed out the obvious. 

“That doesn’t help us,” Jack chided. 

“But if he really was transported to P7X-377, maybe the skull tried to send me somewhere and something interrupted the process,” Daniel continued theorizing out loud to an audience existing of himself. 

Sam punched the elevator button to summon the car.  As she waited she faced Jack.  “Do you get the feeling that Daniel’s still around?” 

_“Of course I am,”_ Daniel thought, but declared, “We have to go back there.”  Sam was right.  Someone, or some alien race, had built that pyramid over that humungous cavern. 

Jack hesitated before answering.  “Kind of,” he reluctantly admitted. 

“I guess it’s because we miss him,” Sam admitted, grinning sadly. 

_“I miss you guys, too,_ ” Daniel agreed silently.  “And we have to talk to those giant aliens,” he continued postulating his theory. 

“Or radiation sickness,” Jack countered. 

“What?  No, I’m right here, guys!  Right here!”Daniel mutely screamed as his astral self remained motionless, stunned at Jack’s flippant dismissal of the possibility.  

Sam’s grin widened at Jack’s guarded admission.  “Good night, sir.”  She turned and entered the waiting elevator, her grin fading to be replaced by a grim look before the door slid shut. 

Jack, hands, now stuffed in his own BDU pockets, casually strolled down the deserted corridor. 

Daniel was shocked.  “What!  That’s,” he stuttered.  “That’s it!  Whatever happened to working through the night!?” he shouted to Jack’s retreating back.  His disappointment and frustration, which only he could hear, echoed then faded  “I’d do it for you,” came Daniel’s plaintive reminder, fully voicing his hurt at his friend’s seemingly lack of enthusiasm in solving this mystery and retrieving him. 

Daniel had, in fact, willingly done the same before, most noticeably when Sam and Jack had been catapulted through the second gate located in a glacier in Antarctica.  Stranded, wounded and freezing, they had no idea where they were.  Daniel didn’t either, until he had been able to figure out the improbability of a second Stargate located on Earth.  He had worked continuously, despite being injured himself, for days, which included several sleepless nights, trying to rescue his friends.  He expected the same effort and dedication from them when he desperately needed their help.  

Frowning, Daniel again slipped his hands into his pockets and slump shouldered; he shuffled down the hallway with no destination in mind.  He was sulking about his perceived betrayal by his friends.  

“Maybe it’s a good thing no one can see me,” Daniel muttered.  

Sam and Jack’s seeming indifference to his fate really hurt, piercing his heart with as much imagined pain as if a knife had stabbed the organ.  Really hurt.  Daniel paused in the middle of the corridor and crossed his arms tightly across his chest. 

“Stop it!” he berated himself  “Stop feeling sorry for yourself.” 

Daniel bowed his head, right hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose, the act slightly elevating his glasses.  He stood, unmoving as two SFs conducting their security sweep marched down the hallway and passed right through him.  With a shuddering exhalation, Daniel let his glasses resettle and straightened. 

“I’m being unfair and childish.  Sam and Jack were exposed to elevated levels of muon radiation.  So was Teal’c, but Junior protected him.  Even so, he risked re-exposure to return to P7X-377 and retrieved the skull in hopes of finding me.  They nearly died.  They’re tired.  They need to rest.  I’m just being a selfish bastard.”  

Daniel remembered how pale and unhealthy the unconscious Sam looked in the infirmary.  The fevered,  cranky and weakened Jack hadn’t been physically better despite his bravado.  Daniel did not want either to unduly overexert themselves causing more harm to their fragile health or a possible relapse.  Radiation exposure was not something to be fooled with. 

Daniel rubbed his forehead.  “I need to think this through again.  I’m missing something.”  

Decision made, Daniel walked with purpose to the one place he felt most at home, safe and comfortable: his lab. 

Preoccupied with trying to find a solution to his current predicament, he strode into his murky lab then stopped.  Lost in thought, a few minutes passed before he realized his desk lamp provided diffuse illumination outlining in yellow light a slouch shouldered Jack sitting in the desk chair, the framed photo of Daniel riding the camel before the Great Pyramids of Giza lovingly cradled in his hands. 

“Damn it, Danny.  I’ve done it to you again,” Jack’s pain filled confession whispered to the photograph.  “I’ve left you behind.”  One thumb gently caressed the protective glass covering. 

Daniel was immediately struck by two thoughts:  one, Jack was actually here, not resting in his quarters, and two, his friend’s expression of utter failure, sadness and hopelessness seemed to have aged his face beyond his years. 

“God, Danny.  Where the hell are you?”  Jack’s plea was spoken with a cracked voice filled with emotion as he replaced the photo on the desk next to the smaller black and white one of Sha’re and he lowered his face into his hands. 

Daniel was stunned.  Was Jack…was he crying? 

“No, Jack.  It’s not your fault.”  Daniel rushed to his grieving friend’s side leaning instinctively over to offer comfort.  “I’m right here.  I’m right here,” he desperately repeated his early statement spoken to Teal’c outside the Jaffa’s quarters.  He reached out to lay a comforting hand on Jack’s shoulder only to watch it pass unimpeded through Jack’s body.  Daniel quickly jerked it back, saddened by how even the simple act of physical touch was denied him. 

“Sir?” 

At Sam’s unexpected summons, both Jack and Daniel suddenly straightened.  Daniel watched as Jack quickly flicked a finger across his left cheek before he physically regained his composure.  His protective ‘I’m the colonel’ aura surrounded him. 

“Sir?” Sam repeated, stepping into the darkened lab.  “Is that you?”  She came closer.  Daniel barely stepped out of her way before remembering she could pass right through him.  “Are you all right?” came her concerned query. 

“Yeah, Carter.  I’m fine,” Jack assured.  “Ahh, weren’t you going to bed?” 

“Weren’t you going to do the same, sir?” Sam reminded as she angled around the desk and sat in the one uncovered spot on the cluttered couch.  She favored the older man with an expectant look waiting for his answer. 

“Damn it, Carter, “ Jack sighed his hard ass façade melting.  “I can’t sleep not knowing….” 

“I know, sir.”  Sam quickly agreed.  Sighing with exhaustion, Sam settled into the well worn couch, tilting her head to rest on the top.  “I’ve been replaying all the tests I’ve run.  I’ve reviewed everything that happened on P7X-377.  I’ve gone over everything Nick told us of his experience.  I’m missing something.  I really need Daniel here to, well, challenge me, to get me to look outside the box.” 

“I’m here, Sam,” Daniel said, sitting next to his friend on the couch ignoring the books already settled there.  “It’s okay.  I’m missing something too.” 

“Oh, outside the box,” Jack repeated.  “So,…that why you came here?” 

“Well, I know this will sound crazy and certainly it’s not logical, but I thought, where would I be able to best think like Daniel…” Sam trailed off. 

“And here you are.” 

“I know it’s…silly,” Sam admitted embarrassed. 

“No, Carter, it’s not silly,  Nothing you kids do is silly.  I may not always understand some of the weird stuff you two come up with, but…”  He shrugged, not finishing his thought.  Jack’s gaze slowly traveled the semi dark room.  “This is Daniel.”  He waved his hand around for emphasis.  “His rocks, his notes, his books, this mess that only Daniel…Even his coffee mugs.”  Jack fingered the half empty ceramic cup of cold coffee sitting on the desk.  “Maybe I can help you get started,” he volunteered.  

“How?” Sam asked, lifting her head, her brow wrinkling in puzzlement. 

“Basic survival training, Carter.  How I cope.  What do we know and what do we need?” 

“What do we know,” Sam repeated allowing her military training to guide her.  “Well, sir, I don’t believe the skull is a weapon.” 

“Well, you’re right about that, Sam,” Daniel agreed, now mimicking Sam’s earlier posture of resting his head on the back of the couch, blankly staring upward, chasing away the niggling question as to why he didn’t pass through the couch into the wall.  “Like Nick said, it’s a transportation device of some kind.” 

“Teal’c agrees with you,” Jack concurred lifting the coffee mug and cautiously sniffing.  His face screwed at the pungent odor.  “I think there’s something growing in here,” he commented cautiously sticking one index finger into the cold liquid. 

“Right,” Sam continued, ignoring Jack’s last comment.  “So let’s go with Nicholas Ballard’s original premise, that it’s a teleportation device of some kind.” 

“So, Daniel’s been, what, beamed somewhere?” Jack asked setting the coffee mug aside.  “To visit with the giant aliens?” 

“Yes and no, Jack,” Daniel automatically answered his friend’s inquiry.  “Something else happened, something made the process malfunction, or something.  Obviously, I’m not talking to the giant aliens,” he proclaimed, still staring at the ceiling. 

“Well, yes, sir that’s my theory.  Unless Daniel is…..”  Shaking her head in denial, Sam straightened.  “So, the questions are where is he and how do we get him back?” 

“I agree, Sam,” Daniel breathed now sitting forward resting his elbows on his knees, again mimicking Sam’s posture. 

“Feel free to give the answer any time, Carter, “ Jack encouraged. 

Shrugging her shoulders, Sam reluctantly admitted, “That’s as far as I’ve gotten in my theory, sir.” She paused, her expression intent as she thought.  “Although…” 

“Don’t keep us hanging here, Carter,” Jack encouraged. 

“Well, remember at the elevator when I asked if it felt like Daniel was still around?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Teal’c told me earlier he had a feeling someone was in his room with him while he was performing Kel-nor-reem.  He said he had the same feeling someone was running behind him when he retrieved the skull from P7X-377.  When I first went to the lab I had a feeling, a tingle.  Janet said I was probably still suffering from the after effects of the muon radiation.  Maybe this is just my imagination or wishful thinking, but if the skull is a teleportation device, who’s to say it can’t teleport someone …into…say..another plane of existence…one not quite in phase with our own….” 

“Carter, not that alternate reality thing again,” Jack begged. 

“No, sir.  Not exactly.  I have to figure out why that cavern had such an elevated level of neutrinos.” 

“No, Sam,” Daniel interjected, frustrated.  “You have to figure out why the process didn’t work as it should.” 

“You saying the Nintendo’s got Daniel?  That he’s still in the cavern and we just can’t see him?”  

“Well…..  Maybe he came back with Teal’c, he’s here now and we just can’t see or hear him.” 

Jack quickly glanced around at the unmoving shadows held at bay by the weak lamp.  “Ah huh,” he slowly said then focused on Sam.  “You’re sure that skull is not an ashtray?” 

“Fairly certain, sir.  Nor is it a paperweight.” 

“Let me guess.  Rothman’s brilliant conclusion?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Jack,” Daniel groused, facing the older man as if he could see him, “Lighten up on Robert.  He’s so intimidated by you it triggers his asthma.  He’s doing the best he can,” he defended his friend and colleague. 

“Okay,” Jack continued as if agreeing with Daniel’s reprimand.  “Look, if Daniel is floating around here invisible, wouldn’t he try to communicate with us somehow?” 

“Maybe he has been trying, sir, and we’re not listening.”  Sam rubbed at her forehead.  “No.  I have to get back to the original problem.  Think about it.” 

Despite his current predicament, Daniel grinned as he saw Jack’s face blanch knowing Sam was about to launch into a verbal theorizing escapade.  

“All those leptons have to be in that cavern for a reason.. Maybe the pedestal is the fulcrum for the energy before its transmitted through the skull.  It’s somehow activated when someone steps onto the platform. Those energy sparks that enveloped Daniel had to come from somewhere.  Unless I can recreate the scenario, ..maybe I can with a computer simulation.  That way…” 

“Carter?” Jack interrupted. 

“Sir?” 

“How long does Daniel have?” 

Sam suddenly stood.  “You’re right, sir.  I need to get started on this right away.  We’ll find him,” she reassured before dashing from the lab. 

Daniel sat straighter, pleased Sam had a direction to follow.  “You’ll still have to go back to the planet, Jack,” he told his friend. 

Jack, not hearing Daniel, again picked up the photo.  “You’re the one we need working on that skull.  But..” he huffed out a breath.  “Hang in there, Danny. We’ll find you. I promise.” Jack replaced the photo and stood reaching to switch off the desk lamp.  For some reason he changed his mind and left the light on. 

Before he could depart, a second silhouette appeared in the lab’s entrance.  

“O’Neill’ 

“Teal’c,” Jack greeted the new arrival as the Jaffa strode into the lab.  

“General Hammond requests your presence in the Briefing Room at 2200 hours.” 

“Did he say why?” 

“To discuss the matter of Nicholas Ballard.” 

“Or to chew on my ass some more for bringing him here,” Jack mused.  “Ahh, Teal’c, weren’t you escorting old Nick to the VIP room?” 

“Doctor Fraiser interceded.  She wished to conduct a medical exam of NicholasBallard.  I am to retrieve him from the infirmary in thirty of your minutes.” 

“So…what, you’d thought you’d hang out in Daniel’s lab until then?” 

Teal’c tilted his head to acknowledge Jack had guessed correctly.  “Indeed.  I am most distressed by the disappearance of DanielJackson.  Since my second return from P7X-377, I have experienced….” Teal’c became silent.  His face, partially hidden by shadows, creased in bewilderment as he stared fixedly at the cluttered couch. 

“Hey, Teal’c,” Daniel proclaimed, waving to his staring friend. 

Teal’c moved over to the couch and stood, hands clasped behind his back and continued staring at Daniel. 

“Teal’c…can you…can you see me?” Daniel asked, hope rising within himself. 

“Teal’c?” Jack asked.  “What?” 

The warrior turned to address the older man.  “It is nothing, O’Neill,” he dismissed. 

“No, Teal’c,” Daniel said loudly, jumping to his feet.  “I’m here.”  He emphasized this fact by frantically grabbing Teal’c’s shoulder only to see his hand pass through the Jaffa’s body.  He stopped, realizing this was useless, curbing his mounting frustration. 

“I believe I have been affected by the radiation generated in the cavern,” Teal’c confessed. “I seem to sense the presence of DanielJackson perhaps because I wish it to be so.” 

“It’s okay,” Jack absolved, patting Teal’c on the shoulder.  “Carter and I have been having the same ..feelings Daniel is here.”  He lifted his hand away and waved it for emphasis. 

“Indeed.  I have often felt the presence of DanielJackson in this very room when he is not present.” 

“Yeah…me too,” Jack confessed. 

“You have?” Daniel asked, amazed, silently observing this exchange between his two friends. 

“But Carter thinks, this time, it may be true, that Daniel is here.  That the skull made him out of phase as weird as that sounds.  And those tingles we feel is him trying to communicate with us.” 

Teal’c arched one eyebrow, considering this explanation.  “The theory has merit.  Once I have delivered NicholasBallard, I will resume my Kel-nor-reem to endeavor to contact DanielJackson.” 

“Good,” Jack enthusiastically approved.  “You endeavor in your meditation, Carter’s off endeavoring in her lab with her computer and I’ll, well, I’ll just endeavor.  Looks like we’ll all be working through the night.” 

“Indeed, as it should be,” Teal’c agreed as he followed Jack into the corridor.  

“I knew you guys wouldn’t give up,” Daniel proclaimed to their retreating backs simultaneously berating himself for his earlier self-doubts.  

Daniel moved to slouch in his vacated chair, the voices of Jack and Teal’c fading as they walked down the corridor.  He rested his right elbow on the desk, cradling his chin in his hand. 

“Now what?” he asked his quiet lab.  As expected, there was no answer to his query.  Inactivity was such a foreign concept to him despite nearly four years of Jack forcing him to drink beer, watch sports and mellow out.  Daniel glanced longingly at his inactive computer.  He couldn’t even pass the time getting caught up on his work, his agile mind questioning why he would be unable to work at his computer but be able to sit in his chair.  He mulled over this mystery for a few minutes.  No logical answer was forthcoming.  He filed this incongruity away for future discussion with Sam.  Despite his current predicament, he may as well remain optimistic he would be rescued.  

Daniel was, however, buoyed by the reality his friends, contradicting what they had said earlier, were working through the night to find a means to rescue him.  He fervently hoped their efforts would be successful and timely.  He had an invasive fear the longer he remained out of phase, the less his chances were of returning to normal.  He glanced at his scummy coffee mug.  Peering inside, he winced.  Jack had been right, something was growing in there.  On the up side, Daniel thought, straightening, this out of phase existence kept him from being thirsty or hungry.  And the painful, intermittent indigestion, which had plagued him the last week or so before going to P7X-377, seemed to be non-existent.  

He stood wondering what he should do now.  Sam was on the right track so hovering in her lab to watch her progress sounded good.  Then again, if she got sidetracked, Daniel would allow his frustration to overwhelm him.  Maybe he should go to Teal’c’s quarters and attempt to again communicate with the Jaffa while he underwent Kel-Nor-Reem.  It had apparently almost worked before.  Then he knew. 

“I should go and visit Nick.  He won’t be able to see me, but he shouldn’t be alone in a strange place.” 

Being alone and frightened in a strange place surrounded by people he didn’t know was something Daniel was more than familiar with.  His thoughts and emotions were conflicted when it came to his grandfather.  He harbored a lot of pain at the apparent indifference and abandonment engendered by Nick’s refusal to adopt the terrified, distraught little boy he had been upon the death of his parents.  But Daniel’s innate compassion for those who were suffering welled within him.  Nick, as he was today, could so easily have been a forerunner of Daniel’s future:  a ridiculed, shunned and broken old man still clinging to a fantastic theory no one would believe.  If not for Catherine and the Stargate Program…. 

“What was it Nick said in the lab?” Daniel asked out loud.  “Can you imagine what it feels like to go on the most incredible journey of your life and have no one believe you?  At least we have that in common.” 

Daniel glanced at his watch.  Janet should be finishing with Nick soon.  He’d go to the VIP room and wait. 

He didn’t have to wait long.  Casually leaning against the wall—there’s that contradiction again-- arms crossed, Daniel saw the door open and his grandfather escorted inside by Teal’c and the female SF apparently assigned to stand watch in the corridor.  

“There will be a guard posted outside the door should you require assistance,” Teal’c explained. 

“When you see Daniel, would you tell him I,.. Well, never mind.  Something I should tell him myself,” Nick decided, dismissing his two escorts. 

“Very well.”  Teal’c bowed respectfully before exiting. 

The door closed.  Daniel watched Nick shuffle towards the bed. He didn’t see the imposing, arrogant Nicholas Ballard remembered from his childhood but a tired old man, crushed by the weight of being thoroughly dismissed for espousing his fantastic theories.  Daniel silently had to admit he still had a difficult time accepting the giant aliens thing—even after all the amazing discoveries he’d witnessed participating in the SGC.  

Nick removed his coat jacket and laid it on the bed before he sat, his posture reflecting that of a defeated man.  “I am sorry,” he declared to the room. 

“For what?” Daniel responded, even though he knew Nick could neither see nor hear him. 

“For not adopting you when your parents died,” Nick answered, as if he knew Daniel was present. 

“You were traveling all over the world,” Daniel continued even as a small part of his mind questioned the coincidence of how this seemed to be a two-way conversation.  

“It wasn’t your fault,” Nick continued. 

Daniel felt a shiver course through him.  How had Nick ascertained his childish explanation to his lonely existence?  “I was eight years old.  How could it be my fault?”  It had taken many years for him to finally realize this truth. 

“I’m sorry for allowing my obsession to drive me to madness.”  Nick swiveled his head in Daniel’s direction, perfectly imitating Teal’c’s action earlier in his lab.  “Can you forgive me?” Nick pleaded, remorse mirrored on his aged, lined face. 

Suddenly, Daniel had a revelation.  He straightened, moving away from the wall.  “You can see me?” he asked, fearing there would be no answer. 

“Yes, Daniel, I can see you.” 

Daniel was flabbergasted.  Could it be..Had he finally found the means to communicate?  Despite knowing he shouldn’t get too excited, he physically rushed forward.  “Why didn’t you say something?!!” he demanded, shouting. 

“You’re not real so it doesn’t mean anything,” Nick dismissed, looking away. 

“No!  No! “ Daniel denied falling to his knees, begging.  “Nick, I’m real.  I’m real.  You’re not hallucinating.”” 

“Hallucinations always say that,” his grandfather scoffed. 

“Not this time, Nick.  The skull,” Daniel blurted.  “The skull did this to me.”  That caught Nick’s attention as he again focused on the kneeling Daniel.  “I’m, I’m trapped.  I’m in another dimension.  I’m out of phase or something.  If you don’t help me I don’t know how I’m going to get home,” Daniel pleaded, his fear causing his words to tumble over each other accented by his fluttering hands..  

Nick’s bushy white eyebrows arched.  “So, what do you want me to do?” 

Daniel was stunned, not fully expecting to be believed nor have his explanation so readily accepted.  He stood and walked to the bed and his seated grandfather and slowly sat beside Nick.  “Wait a minute.  You could see and hear me in the hospital, couldn’t you?” 

“Yes.” 

“Yes, of course you could.”  Daniel lightly slapped his face.  “That was a stupid question.” 

“Yes,” Nick agreed.  His wrinkled face screwed in thought, his eyes boring into Daniel.  “The skull did this to you.” 

“Yes.” 

“Then I was right…all these years… I was right!”  Nick straightened immensely satisfied and triumphant 

“Yes, Nick.  You were right,” Daniel placated. 

“You’ve been to the cavern.  How? Tell me,” he demanded. 

Daniel ghosted a smile.  Now that was the arrogant, demanding Nicholas Ballard he remembered.  “It’s a long story. You were right about the skull just as I was right about the true function of the pyramids.” 

“Built by aliens,” Nick scoffed. 

Daniel raised one hand.  “Just hear me out, Nick.  I think I’m running out of time.  Long story, short.  An  artifact was unearthed on the Giza Plateau in 1928.  It’s an alien construct, a huge stone ring.  We call it a Stargate.  It creates an artificial wormhole.  Via a vast network of these Stargates located through out the galaxy, we can travel to other planets.” Daniel paused in his recitation gauging Nick’s reaction.  The lined face clouded in disbelief, then disappeared to be replaced by acceptence.  

“I believe you, Daniel.  So this is how you traveled to the planet where the cavern is located.” 

“And found the second skull, the one Jack brought you here to look at.” 

“Did you see the giant aliens?’ Nick asked hopeful. 

“No.  Something went wrong.  I believe the teleportation process was interrupted.  That’s why we need to take the skull back to P7X-377 and try it again.” 

“And we will do this…through your Stargate.” 

“Not we.  You’re staying here.  But you need to convince Jack and General Hammond we need to do this.” 

Nick chuckled.  “They think I am insane, Daniel.  They won’t listen to me.” 

“Yes, they will.  I’ll tell you what to say and you repeat exactly every word I tell you.”  That was easier said than done, Daniel knew.  No one ever told Nicholas Ballard what to do.  On cue, Nick’s affrontage appeared.  “Please, Nick,” Daniel begged.  “Please, do this one thing for me.” 

Nick became contrite.  “Yes, I abandoned you all these many years.  This one thing I can do to help you, Daniel.  This one thing.” 

Relieved, Daniel stood and automatically bent over to assist Nick only to have his hands pass through the older man.  Nick didn’t hide his amazement at what he witnessed. 

“Daniel…” 

“I know.  It’s very frustrating.  We have to hurry.” 

“Yes, but it’s night,” Nick pointed out slowly standing and lifting his coat from the bed. 

“Don’t worry.  Working through the night is something we do here all the time,” Daniel assured, anxiously encouraging Nick to dress faster. 

“I don’t like your friend, Jack,” Nick declared, slipping one arm then the other into the suit coat. 

“What?  Why?” 

“He didn’t believe me about the giant aliens,” Nick huffed, offended. 

“Jack believes you, Nick.  Trust me.  He just has a problem with scientists.  Repeat what I tell you and he’ll believe you.’ 

“They’ll think I’m hallucinating,” Nick continued his argument as Daniel herded him towards the exit.  “What if I fail to convince them?” 

“We’ll convince them.” 

Nick stopped before the door his hand reaching for the doorknob, and then it fell away.  “Daniel, after we rescue you, will I be returned to the hospital?” 

Daniel looked at his grandfather, and for the first time in his life saw fear and dread in Nick’s weary eyes.  For years part of him had wanted to hate this man for abandoning him as a child, while part of him had always craved Nick’s acceptance and praise for what he, Daniel, had accomplished.  As Nick’s only living relative, Daniel realized their positions had reversed.  Now he had the authority to decide his grandfather’s fate.  

“You won’t have to go back, unless you want to.  My friends here are good people, Nick, and they’ll help us.  But, “Daniel cautioned, “you won’t be allowed to tell the world you were right.  The Stargate program does not officially exist.  You’ll be forbidden to tell anyone of what you’ve learned here.  You won’t be able to vindicate your theories to your archeological peers.  I’m sorry, Nick.” 

“You believe me, Daniel.  That’s all that matters,” Nick said, reaching his hand rest it on Daniel’s shoulder only to see it pass through.  His eyebrows arched.  “Your theories about the pyramids are also true.  You must be frustrated you can’t tell our academically constipated peers you were right.” Nick added, his own indignation rising at Daniel’s similarly unjust circumstances. 

“At first, I was.  But my friends, they believe in me.  That’s all the recognition I need.” 

“I believe in you, Daniel.  Can you forgive me for not saying so until now.”  

Daniel relished this moment.  Finally, some recognition from his grandfather.  But it was short lived as reality rudely intruded.  “We have to go,” Daniel encouraged. 

Nick nodded his head and opened the door. 

_I just hope this works_ Daniel prayed as he watched Nick officiously insist the SF take him to Jack and General Hammond right this minute.  He had something important to tell the soldiers.  At least, Nick had never lost his pompous attitude.  Instead of finding it irritating, Daniel realized it would work to his advantage.  And if his theory about the skull was right, Daniel anticipated spending a lot of time with Nick discussing controversial archeological theories as peers, not as adversaries.  He felt a warm glow of happiness engulf him.  There was still time for them to develop a loving relationship similar to the one General Hammond shared with his two granddaughters.  Daniel was eager to get started. 

***** 

“Hey.” 

At the familiar greeting, Daniel looked up from the digital reprints of the Goa’uld inscriptions SG12 found on P9X-001.  Now that he was back, in phase, he thought he’d try and make a dent on the work piling up in his in basket.  Keeping busy would also help disperse his immense disappointment of losing Nick so soon after they had developed a begrudging respect for each other.  As he flashed a small smile of greeting to Jack, the fire in his right side flared again and the smile became more like a grimace. 

“Hey,” he managed to say wishing the pain consuming his gut would go away.  It had instantly returned as a minor annoyance as soon as Daniel had gotten back to the SGC.  Since then, it had gotten progressively worse.  He wondered if he was developing an ulcer or something and dreaded asking Janet.  He’d just gotten released from the infirmary twelve hours ago after the post mission physicals.  Daniel stubbornly insisted returning to his least favorite place was not an option. 

“Whatcha doin’?” Jack asked settling in to his usual spot on the couch opposite the desk. 

“Trying to work…but all I can think about is Nick,” Daniel confessed, glad to have his mind diverted from the discomfort in his stomach. 

“Ah huh,” came Jack’s non-committal reply. 

Daniel recognized the tactic as Jack’s way to get him to open up about what was really bothering him.  So, he complied.  “I hope I did the right thing, letting him stay on P7X-377 with the giant aliens,” Daniel confessed. Even now he felt he had too easily given in to Nick’s desire to remain. 

“It’s what he wanted, Daniel.  You did the right thing.” 

“I know.  But,” Daniel paused again, his right hand snaking down below his desk to massage his right side.  “How will he get back?  How will we know to find him again?  How will I know if he’s okay?” 

“I have no idea.” 

Daniel gave Jack a sour look at the flippant answer.  “I’m worried about him.” 

“Nick will be okay.  After all, he’s a Jackson, right.’ 

“Ballard, actually,” Daniel corrected, his left hand brushing away the sheen of wetness covering his forehead. 

“Yeah… Well, at least now I know where you get your stubbornness.” 

“Humph,” Daniel huffed, wincing at the sudden stab of pain radiating into his chest and groin.  That was a bad one. 

“You okay?”  Jack was giving him the “don’t-even-try-to-lie-to-me” look. 

“Yeah,” Daniel lied anyway lifting his hand to once again rest on the desk, chasing the evidence of discomfort from his face.  “Just tired.” 

“Noticed you didn’t eat much at dinner.  Didn’t Doc tell you to go home and rest?” Jack nagged. 

“I’m fine, Jack,” Daniel declared.  “Besides, I want to stay here where I feel—“ 

“In phase?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Why you got all the lights on?” 

“I want people to see me.  It’s weird, I know.“ 

“Everything you do is weird, Daniel.  But it usually works out.” 

“”I didn’t want him to go,” Daniel confessed, returning to the topic of Nick to avoid any continued ribbing from Jack.  “We’d finally reached an understanding with each other and now…he’s gone again.” 

“Feeling abandoned?” Jack asked with great insight and compassion. 

Daniel peered at his friend.  “Yes.  Story of my life.  You’d think I’d be used to it by now.”  Even Daniel heard the self-pity in his words.  Before he allowed Jack to undertake a guilt trip about past mishaps, recalling with clarity Jack’s earlier remorse, he resumed speaking.  “Um, I never thanked you guys for not giving up on me, for working through the night to find me.” 

Jack shrugged his shoulders.  “You’ve done the same for each of us at one time or another.” 

The pain flared.  This time Daniel couldn’t hide it, gasping and curling over his desk his right arm pressed firmly against his lower abdomen. 

“Okay, that’s it,” Daniel heard Jack declare through the nausea engulfing him.  “I’m taking you to the infirmary.”  Daniel felt a hand curl around his left bicep followed by gentle, persistent tugs encouraging him to stand.  “You’re as white as a sheet and you’re sweating.  The same symptoms I had from the Nintendos.” 

“Jack…I’m fine,” Daniel wheezed between clenched teeth.  _No I’m not!  God, it hurts!_

Despite his verbal protest he meekly and gratefully allowed Jack to guide his bent form towards the corridor. 

“Like I said, Danny boy, you weren’t listening,” Jack scolded assisting the stumbling Daniel down the hallway.  “Those Nintendos pass through everything even when you’re outta phase.” 

“Right,” Daniel gasped.  “No…matter how dense.” 

“Exactly. Looks like we’ll be here all night, eh Danny?  Hope the commissary is stocked with coffee.” 

“Working through the night, Jack. It’s what we do,” Daniel hissed as they entered the infirmary. 

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> © December, 2003 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
